muumitalofandomcom-20200216-history
Käyttäjän keskustelusivu:Nipsu
100px|center Tervetuloa Nipsun keskustelusivulle. action=edit&section=new}} Lisää uusi väliotsikko tälle sivulle =Muumitalo= Welcome :-) --rieke 15. syyskuuta 2006 kello 08.42 (UTC) :Thanks! --Icepenguin 15. syyskuuta 2006 kello 11.06 (UTC) ::Hej, great to see you working on the site :-) The first adaptions are already well done, go on like this. And please just leave me a note on my talk page if I could help you (perhaps with MediaWiki:Sidebar or such, or when you need help by our technical staff). ::Even if I don't understand Suomi, I'm very curious about the lovely Moomins in here, and will probably have a look at this site every now and then :-) Greetings --rieke 15. syyskuuta 2006 kello 12.18 (UTC) :::You can of course write article and ask me to translate it, if you want to write in this wiki. Just make your article to a subpage of en. --Icepenguin 15. syyskuuta 2006 kello 12.53 (UTC) Wikistä Hei. Tämä aihe ei oikeastaan liity Muumitalo-wikiin muuten kuin epäsuorasti, mutta ajattelinpahan kysyä kun sinulla tämä projekti näyttää lähteneen kivasti alkuun ja itse vasta suunnittelen oman wikin perustamista. Eli: Mitä pitää tehdä sen jälkeen kun on täyttänyt ja lähettänyt tämän kaavakkeen? --Hathor 9. lokakuuta 2006 kello 12.49 (UTC) :Hei! Nyt sinun täytyy vain odottaa. Kun wikisi on luotu, niin saat asiasta sähköpostin. Sitten voit alkaa muokata wikiäsi. -- 9. lokakuuta 2006 kello 16.30 (UTC) ::Kiitos, sen minä huomasinkin :). Siis, asiahan on niin, että kun uusi wikin on luotu, aluksi sen vasemmassa yläkulmassa näkyy Wikian sininen logo ja sen alapuolella näkyvät painikkeet, kuten "tuoreet muutokset", "satunnainen sivu", "ohje" ovat englannin kielisinä. Miten olet saanut muutettua ne sellaisiksi miltä ne nyt tämän sivun vasemmassa reunassa näyttävät? Terv. --Hathor 11. lokakuuta 2006 kello 19.15 (UTC) :::Vaihda asetuksista kieleksi suomi. Silloin pitäisi näkyä. Jos ei, niin muokkaa sivua MediaWiki:Sidebar Sen logon saa vaihdettua, kun kuvasta Wiki.png tallentaa uuden version. Kannattaa kuitenkin varmistaa, että se logo on oikean kokoinen. Sitten pitäisi kaiken olla kunnossa. Wikin ulkoasua voi yleisesti muokata sivulla MediaWiki:Monobook.css -- 12. lokakuuta 2006 kello 04.39 (UTC) ::::Joo, viitsisitkö vielä vääntää rautalangasta miten kuvasta Wiki.png tallenetaan se uusi versio. Muu onkin jo selvää. Terv. --Hathor 12. lokakuuta 2006 kello 14.10 (UTC) ::::Se on helppoa. Menet vaan kuvan sivulle ja klikkaat nappia tallenna uusi versio tästä kuvasta ja noudatat annettuja ohjeita. -- 12. lokakuuta 2006 kello 15.22 (UTC) Moi Moi Nipsu.Miten täällä muumitalossa voi pyrkiä yllä pitäjäksi?.Siis minä en ole pyrkimässä ylläpitäjäksi tai mitään vaaan tämä on pelkkä kysymys.--Vilkku 22. joulukuuta 2006 kello 08.58 (UTC) :Äänestys pystyyn sivulle Muumitalo:Ylläpitäjät samaan tapaan kuin Wikikirjastossa tai Wikipediassa, mutta nyt täällä on vielä niin vähän käyttäjiä, ettei äänestyksiä todennäköisesti tarvita. --Icepenguin 22. joulukuuta 2006 kello 09.54 (UTC) ::Ok.Tartteeko tällä ylläpitäjiä?Jos tarttee voisin sittenkin siihen hommaan ryhtyä.--Vilkku 22. joulukuuta 2006 kello 10.01 (UTC) :::Siis laitanko äänestyksen sinne ylläpitäjäsivulle pystyyn vai en?--Vilkku 22. joulukuuta 2006 kello 10.25 (UTC) :::Ylläpitäjiä tarvitaan, annoin sinulle oikeudet. --Icepenguin 23. joulukuuta 2006 kello 11.55 (UTC) ::::Kiitos tosi paljon ylläpitäjyydestä!! Kiitos viellä kerran.--Vilkku 23. joulukuuta 2006 kello 14.09 (UTC) Ajattelin tuossa syyskuun yo-kirjoitusten jälkeen aktivoitua täälläkin vähän enemmän, joten jos kerran niitä ylläpitäjiä tarvitaan, niin winkwink. ;) Olin tosiaan ajatellut tehdä tällaisen wikin itsekin ennen kuin löysin Muumitalon, ihan kiva kun tällainen paikka jo olikin. :D --Miccoh 31. elokuuta 2007 kello 17.05 (UTC) :Täällä kyllä on aika paljon ylläpitäjiä käyttäjämäärään verrattuna, mutta katsotaan! :D Ja aina on mukavaa, kun tulee uusia, aktiivisia muokkaajia! -- 2. syyskuuta 2007 kello 12.09 (UTC) ::Joo, katselin tuolta ylläpitäjälistasta ettei suurin osa ole olleet kovin aktiivisia tässä ihan viime aikoina. ;D --Miccoh 2. syyskuuta 2007 kello 22.56 (UTC) :::Niin, ja sinussa on ainesta ylläpitäjäksi. Annan oikeudet saman tien, sen verran aktiivinen olet ollut! :) -- 3. syyskuuta 2007 kello 05.12 (UTC) ::::Kiitosh! :D --Miccoh 3. syyskuuta 2007 kello 08.10 (UTC) Tarvitaanko vielä ylläpitäjä ehdokkaita?--Wappedia 26. heinäkuuta 2008 kello 22.43 (UTC) Haloo --Terveisin:[[User:Wappedia|'Wappedia']] (Keskustele) ™ 27. heinäkuuta 2008 kello 16.50 (UTC) Miten muuten lisäsit tuon logon tänne,kiinostaisi tietää.--Terveisin:[[User:Wappedia|'Wappedia']] (Keskustele) ™ 8. elokuuta 2008 kello 12.13 (UTC) :Siitä on jo sen verran aikaa, etten enää itsekään muista, miten se toimi, mutta Wikiasta löytyy kyllä ohje, jonka perusteella logon saa lisättyä. -- 8. elokuuta 2008 kello 16.20 (UTC) Se tapahttu,siten että tallennetaan haluama logo tiedosto nimellä:Wiki.png.Kiitos neivosta katsoa wikiasta.--Terveisin:[[User:Wappedia|'Wappedia']] (Keskustele) ™ 10. elokuuta 2008 kello 15.34 (UTC) Kuinka muuten laitat noita ilmoituksia tuonne ylös?--Terveisin:[[User:Wappedia|'Wappedia']] (Keskustele) ™ 11. elokuuta 2008 kello 15.20 (UTC) :MediaWiki:Sitenotice :) -- 13. elokuuta 2008 kello 06.50 (UTC) Hei En ole varma, että näetkö koskaan tätä viestiä, mutta haluan vain kertoa, että poistin vandalismin käyttäjäsivultasi. Lisäksi poistin myös rswiki1:n sinulle laittaman viestin. Minulla on hänestä kokemusta eräässä toisessa wikissä (hän on mega vandaali) . Terveisin, Swordman666